


You have my optics

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [10]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Arcee was looking stars at the top of the Autobot base, she had a favorite place near the Cliffjumpper's memorial. She looked up and located faint start that contained her home planet Cybertron. She thought that she had to come far way to find her happiness and now she feared that she would lose it.





	You have my optics

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**You have my optics**

Arcee was looking stars at the top of the Autobot base, she had a favorite place near the Cliffjumpper's memorial. She looked up and located faint start that contained her home planet Cybertron. She thought that she had to come far way to find her happiness and now she feared that she would lose it.

Her biggest fear is losing her sparkmate Jack Darby, she felt how her fear was echoing back to her through her sister bond with Chromia. She felt pity for her sister, it must be terrible to feel all these pains and fears through spark bonds and not to be able to do anything only to know that their shared sparkmate was in pain. She tried to calm herself down for sake of her sister and Jack.

Through the spark bond she felt how Jack's life force in was again unstable and flickering around, she focused all her willpower and send stimulating feelings to Jack and his life force got brighter and more stabile. She had done it now several times and she had determined to do that until Jack wakes up and gets back from hospital.

Few hours earlier Agent Fowler had driven to the base and told that someone had killed those bullies that beat Jack in the school. It seemed that Vince and his friends where doing some drug dealing in the school and got killed when they tried to buy more drugs. Agent Fowler had shared information with Optimus Prime after he had assured that Arcee had been in the base whole time and was not involved with killings. Optimus refused to share the details with her, he just told that he has to look them through with Jack first and ask his opinion.

She snorted, what did that Prime think? Why would he need to ask from Jack can information be shared with her? Of course she would like to have Jack's opinion too and if Jack decided she did not need that information she was fine with that, but Jack was not here and he had told Acee to help Optimus. She felt how her spark ache little more and her need to get close to Jack increased. "Primus! Jack I need you!" she yelled.

Arcee heard sound behind her and turned to see who was coming, it was Optimus Prime and he looked like he wanted to talk with Arcee.

"So Optimus, whats on your mind?" she asked.

"I want to ask you about something" he said.

"What?"

"Do you still have those optics that you took from Knock Out? Do you need them?" Optimus asked with carefull tone.

In the last battle she had lost her temper with Knock Out and tripped him down and she dug his optics out. She was not proud of losing her cool, but she was sure that Jack would like to know that she beat up that Con doctor.

"I was plannig to give them to Jack as a present" she said and smiled for the tought of handing Knockout's optics to Jack and how Jack would praice her.

Optimus looked a little trouled when he said "I'm not sure that Jack likes to have Cybertronian optics as a present or have you seen humans to give eyeballs to eatch other?"

Arcee tought a moment "Yes, you maybe right, I need to find some other present to him." Optimus looked a little scared.

"Arcee can you give those Knock Out's optics to me?, Megatron asked if we would exchange them for few energon cubes?" Optimus asked.

She grinned evilly, and took optics from her sub space and handed them to Optimus "Make it at least twenty energon cubes and some high grade".

Optimus nodded and started to walk away leaving Arcee with her thoughts.

* * *

Megatron was furious, it was so humiliating to ask from Optimus if he would return Knock Out's Optics to them, but he did not have any use for blind doctor. Who would like to have his wounds welded by blind doctor? They would have servos welded to their aft if they don't get Knock Out fixed soon. They would have to ask Airachnid to tend their wounds and that glitch liked to hurt others. Of course it was good that Airachnid had medical skills as who else would attach Knock Out's optics back in. He decided that it was time to give Airachnid her orders and get her to be ready for operation.

"Soundwave where is Airachnid?" he asked

Soundwave showed Airachnid's room numer in his visor.

"Let's pay a visit to that glitch and see that she understands what she needs to do" he said and started to walk towards the door.

Megatron hated this, why did he have to have femme as a Second in Command? Why all of his other soldiers where so incompetent that he had to relay on insane femme that disappeared to her hunting trips when she felt and talked to others like she was some short queen of insectoids. They arrived to Airachnid's room door and stopped.

"Is she in there?" he asked and looked at Soundwave who stayed silent.

"Never mind, lets go in and see" he decided and opened the door with his master key code.

They walked in and saw that Airachnid was on her berth with her armor open and doing someting with her servo.

"PRIMUS! Airachnid close your armor!" yelled Megatron in shock, he feared that his optics would get damaged from seeing this ugly spider femme without armor.

"Me-Megatron! What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock the door?" asked astonished Airachnid and tried to close her armor with haste.

Megatron looked around and his optics got wide "Primus! What have you done to this room?" he was surpriced, he thought that with all the millennias he woud have seen all, but no femmes still always found someting to surprice him.

"Why you have room full of pictures of that Arcee's pet flesling?" he asked.

Airachnid seemed to get her armor up now and answered "Femme needs to have a hobby and I like to take pictures of native life" she tried to explain and tried to hide one picture under her berth.

Megatron looked around and was starting to get amused to Airachnid's awkward position. He decided to tease femme a bit more.

"What's in that jar!" he asked and pointed glass jar on the table.

Airachnid looked the jar and smirked "Oh! nothing important just one stupid looking thing that I found from the road".

"Really? Stupid looking human with red hair lost his head on the road?"

Airachnid looked like she needed place to escape, but tried to explain "He was looking so stupid that I decited to have a mercy on him and I killed him."

Megatron let out loud laughter and said "Get yourself ready, I need you in the medbay, you have to help Knock Out."

* * *

Knock Out was lying on the medical berth and he did not see anything because that twisted femme Arcee had tripped him down during battle and dug his optics out with her digits. He had found a new respect for hat blue two wheeler, lately she had been more dangerous that before. He wondered what had happened to her, maybe it was like in those human medical ebooks that explained how human females had mood swings every month. He thought that Cybertronian femmes had similar condition, but it was constantly on and that made them so unpredictable, that's why no self respecting mech wanted to have a femme as a sparkmate.

He heard door open and someone to come in "Who's there?"

"Oh! poor Knock Out left here alone in the dark" he heard Airachnid to say with mocking sound.

Knock Out sweared by himself, why that ugly and insane spider femme had to be only one with medical skills? When he gets's out of this mess he will teach some vehicon to help him with medics.

"Did Megatron ger my optics back" he asked with hopefull voice, but no answer.

He felt how Airachnid dragged her sharp digits on his paint and pain receptors told him that she caused surface damage. "Watch it you glitch you damage my pain job"

"Sorry! I did not mean to, but see there is hardly no damage!" she said with sarcastic tone and laughed.

"Primus! What's your malfunction?" he asked.

"Nothing! Sometimes I'm just bored and lonely." he heard her say.

"Why don't you get yourself a sparkmate?" he asked just to distract her. He already knows the answer, no one would want to have her as she was insane and ugly insectoid femme.

"I don't want to have sparkmate to order me around" she told him with sullen voice and felt how she pushed optics into his sockets and started to weld nerve cables to the optics.

"Watch out thouse nerve cables and pain reseptors those are highly sensitive" he instructed.

"Yes, Yes I know." she said and continued shortly "What did you say to Arcee to make her so angry that she would rip your optics out of your head?" she asked and continued to weld.

"I told Arcee that her human pet is one ugly looking bug and I would like to step on him just to hear what kind of sound he makes when he is squished" he explained smirking.

Knock Out's painful screaming was heard all around Nemesis.


End file.
